


Scandal

by Philosophizes



Series: Bad Decisions Series Backstory Fics [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adults, Children, Gen, Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/pseuds/Philosophizes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland holds a meeting with a movie star to talk about her recent behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal

No one noticed Ásdís Bondevik sitting by the window of the restaurant, mostly because no one was expecting the (in)famous movie star to be dressed so conservatively, but partially because no one would believe that she was actually _in_ Reykjavik.  
  
Never mind the fact that she had been _born_ there. People could be very strange sometimes.  
  
Even less attention was paid to the man who walked in a little later in a slightly-loose brown suit, who sat down across from her.  
  
The man rested his forearms on the table, tilted his head to the side, looked at her, and sighed.  
  
“Ásdís…”   
  
“I’m doing very well, _Faðir_ ,” she said sweetly, her smile matching her tone.  
  
“Ásdís, explain yourself.”  
  
The man leaned back in his seat and clasped his hands together.  
  
“He _deserved_ to have his boat capsized,” Ásdís sniffed.  
  
“And she-”  
  
“Also deserved it,” the woman snapped, her expression changing instantly into barely-controlled fury. “ _Completely._ ”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“ _Absolutely._ ”  
  
The man’s eyes wandered slowly around the restaurant, apparently uninterested in his conversation.   
  
“I don’t think she did,” he remarked at last.  
  
Ásdís nearly jumped from her seat in indignation.  
  
“She _did!_ ” The movie star protested. “You weren’t _there, Faðir_! You didn’t _see-_ ”  
  
“There were pictures,” the man reminded her, seemingly more invested in a waiter’s struggles with the kitchen door than his own words.  
  
“The pictures didn’t do it _justice!_ ”  
  
Her father’s head pivoted back to his daughter’s face, and he leaned forward.  
  
Slightly. Ever so slightly.  
  
“I meant the pictures of _you._ ”  
  
Ásdís went silent, and stiff.   
  
Damn _him! Damn. Him! He_ always _does this, he always just_ sits _there, until I lose it and make an utter_ fool _of myself, every_ single _time-!_  
  
“They’re _wrong,_ ” she insisted.  
  
“They’re pictures.”  
  
Another centimeter forward.  
  
“They’re still _wrong. Completely_ out of context-”  
  
“The other ones could be too.”  
  
Closer. _Closer…_  
  
“They’re _not!_ ” Ásdís said. The loud, sharp scrape of her chair as she jerked away from her father’s face merely fueled her bad mood.  
  
A few people turned to look.  
  
Iceland sighed, sat back, and drummed his fingers on the table absently.  
  
“You didn’t have to explode.”  
  
“ _Yes! I_ did _!_ ”  
  
“Temper.”  
  
“Where’s _yours?_ ”  
  
Her father regarded her with that cool, expressionless look that she’d always hoped to master and said simply:  
  
“Simmering.”

* * *

Ásdis snapped her chair back and stood, infuriated beyond all reason.  
  
“ _Always!_ ” she yelled. “ _Every single time we talk,_ you _do_ this-”  
  
“You do it to yourself,” Iceland told her, “You need to learn control.”  
  
“ _I am in control!_ You just keep _breaking_ it! And every time I leave I stop thinking about how much you _utterly madden_ me because I have _better_ things to do with my life than keep _you_ in my head-”  
  
“So you were bored and thinking of me then, when the pictures were taken?”  
  
Ásdís screamed slightly in frustration and stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
Iceland leaned over the table slightly and raised his hand to the level of his face.  
  
“One ice water, please, waiter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Faðir (Icelandic): Father


End file.
